


乌有

by Gladiatorism



Category: NE ZHA - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Gang Rape, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism
Summary: “你作恶多端，此乃替天行道。”





	乌有

“师叔，你就是这样修行的吗？”

申公豹无论如何也不会想到，自己有一天会被雷公鞭锁在山洞深处，面前是他曾经的小徒弟和他的另一半，字面意义上的。

修炼了千年，却依然要受发情期所苦，这对他来说几乎是最大的耻辱，他用残余的念力让衣衫裹紧自己燥热不堪的身体，攥紧了手中闪着电光的长鞭，他深知此时的自己更加不是哪吒的对手，但事关尊严，无论如何也要战斗到底。

“敖丙！你，你忘恩负义——”申公豹擦了擦脸上被冰碴划出的血痕，看着面无表情的龙宫太子——他不再修炼自己苦心传授的化形之术，龙角比原本更加醒目，脖子上都泛着龙鳞的冷光。而哪吒的火尖枪正对着他的胸口，乾坤圈套在他的右手，他想起此物能降他，张嘴正要念咒，混天绫便飞来紧紧勒住了他，他憋得满脸通红，几乎喘不过气。

“放开他。”哪吒笑着，混天绫又徐徐展开回到他身旁。

申公豹惊疑地看着他，结结巴巴地开始念咒。念完急急如律令，乾坤圈依然无动于衷。

“怎，怎么会……”

“师父做了一点小小的改进，防你。”

这几年他在世间东躲西藏，偶尔为祸人间，而哪吒和敖丙都已经长成了真正的少年，眼看着曾经的徒弟蹿得比自己还高一头，申公豹只觉得更加不安。

混天绫锲而不舍，从他袍角钻进去，柔软的织物蹭过他深陷情热的敏感肌肤，他来不及思考太乙究竟造的是什么邪物，敖丙便引来水给他从头到脚淋了个透。湿透的布料紧贴着他的身体，腰臀的轮廓，起伏的肋骨都清晰可见。猫科动物的本能让他不停地抖水，一不小心把尾巴抖了出来，而他自己甚至没意识到这一点，直到哪吒用另一根枪抵上了他，滚烫的硬物让他后退了两步，尾巴尖抵到了岩壁上。

纯元灵气幻化的魔物毫不意外地为极阳之性，申公豹皱紧了眉头，极力克制身体汹涌的欲望，他想起昆仑山上遥远的漫长岁月，即使实力不逊色于任何同门，却仍要被嘲笑山野走兽也想做得道成仙的美梦。他修炼千年，而眼前人只因一颗魔丸就拥有了通天法力横行世间，命数不公，他拼尽全力，仍是落得如此下场。

他被两人合力捆起来跪趴在冰冷的岩地上，敖丙温柔地抚摸着他湿漉漉的尾巴，而哪吒轻而易举地扯碎他的衣袍，只剩混天绫把他的双手紧缚在背后，在胸前绕了几道，又缚住双腿，虽是极柔软的织物，他却无论如何都挣脱不开。

“徒，徒儿，你放开我，我没，没教过你这个——”

除了修为，他还教给敖丙人间的礼节，耐着性子回答年幼的敖丙各种荒诞无稽的问题，也告诉他要提防岸上的一切，直到他变得无往不胜。在幽深冷暗的龙宫，他极力给小太子描绘一些他从未见过也从未相信的人间盛事。

然而不是所有付出都会有回报，养大一条龙也是一样。敖丙带着龙鳞的性器像寒玉一样凉，而哪吒却是火热的一根肉棍捅进来，他连一句咒骂的话都说不完整，呻吟都被这古怪的快感搅得支离破碎，至少有一千年，他罕有的几次发情期都是独自度过，此时却被两个毛头小子锁在山洞里轮番奸淫，他们是混元珠的化身，这让他觉得自己几乎像被元始天尊亲自羞辱一般，又或许他正在看着，可他甚至都不愿动一动手指解救他，他从来不在乎。

敖丙几乎有些不忍，而哪吒还是一如既往地缺乏耐心，握着申公豹的腰重重往里顶，前端抵上狭窄的内腔口，就对着那一点毫不留情地顶弄，窄小的入口受不了如此突然的刺激，剧烈地收缩着，前端紧闭的肉环吸着他不放，申公豹几乎跪不住，肩膀和膝盖都被粗砺的地面磨得通红，“那里……”申公豹喘息着，半天才把话说完，“……不行，那里不，不行……”

哪吒看着他口吃的样子，只觉得更加有趣，往里肏得更狠。湿热的穴道被顶弄出的水声令他面红耳赤，而他着急时说话更不连贯。

“给，给我……”

哪吒顶开了他紧闭的内腔。

“给我滚，滚，出去……”

哪吒看着他满脸的眼泪，最后射在了里面，滚烫的精水射进他脆弱不堪的内腔，他几乎哀叫出声，敖丙抚摸着他开始显出棕黄毛发的脊背，一边把他巨大的蓝色阳物顶进了痉挛不已的穴口。申公豹很显然没有教过他这东西的化形，因此他的性器完全保留着原本的形态，粗而上翘，带着突起的反复纹路，还有若隐若现的龙鳞。他就着插入的姿势，把身下人翻过来，几乎在里头碾了一圈。他的穴道湿漉漉地裹着这根怪异的东西，仍在不自主地收缩，而敖丙沉默着，不去看他眼里的失望和愤怒，只是用冰凉的手抚摸过每一寸裸露的地方，从人类苍白的皮肉到柔软的兽毛，握着他已经被操射过几次的性器缓缓摇动，那里已经涨成深红，他每顶一下前端都溢出些许水液，申公豹不解地望向他闪躲的眼睛，或许长大成人对他来说是好事，有人陪伴也是好事，但他依然有一双和年幼时几乎一样的，像是随时要落下泪来的眼睛。他早该想得更明白一点，即便是一体双生，他们依然是全然对立的两极，只不过注定被彼此吸引，这样命定的所谓打破命运，实在更加讽刺。

他彻底变回了一只豹子，手脚变回爪子和肉垫，生出柔软的皮毛，尖利的牙齿。敖丙皱了皱眉，顺势也变回了龙形，性器依然插在他体内，只不过变得更加粗硕，利爪攀附着他的皮肉，腹部冰冷湿滑的龙鳞贴着他的胸口。变回原型的申公豹只能发出断断续续的呜咽，龙的体型比他要大得多，他觉得这样甚至更糟了，一切都失去了控制，只剩下最本能的欲望，他闻到空气里让他几乎发狂的味道，龙鳞蹭在他身上，他被填得太满，柔软的腹部随着每一次顶撞而颤动，他没办法叫敖丙的名字，以任何方式，任何语气，而敖丙也不会再听了。

他用最后的力气把自己变回人形，小腹和腿根全是干涸的精液，阴茎仍然半硬着，却什么也射不出来，腰上是青紫的指痕，胸口有龙爪留下的血印，手腕和脚踝布满了一道道挣扎的淤伤。哪吒手一挥，混天绫便松开来，看上去依然光洁崭新。

他们往更自在的山水去了。风火轮的烈焰和白龙闪光的尾，这就是申公豹昏过去之前，目光所及的最后一点残像。


End file.
